KISSING YOU BETTER
by Z-for-caesar
Summary: Ciel falls ill and has no choice but to accept Sebastian to take care of him. What can Sebastian do to persuade Ciel to take his food & medications? 'As if he liked it…there was not a way he would have enjoys kissing a demon' SebastianXCiel. Oneshot.


**STEPHANIE: Lol this is quite one looong one-shot. I wanted to try writing another since a lot of people liked my '**Sweetest Candy.**'. I hope you all like it :). Sebastian XCiel ^ ^. Read, enjoy and Review :D!**

----------

Ciel lay limply on his bed with a wet towel over his forehead. He could almost feel those amber red eyes that had been watching him for over four hours on his skin, waiting patently for him to wake up. He was awake for quite a while, but was too exhausted to open his eyes just yet.

Why had he let this happen to him?

"Things such as this are quite inevitable, Young Master." a voice answered as Ciel's eye flashed open almost frantically, before he slowly relaxed. It was almost as though Sebastian was reading his thoughts. He should have also added that it was inevitable to humans, to make his words sound more like the proud demon that he was, and throw off the façade of a concerned butler.

Stubborn and helpless beings.

Yes. That was exactly what humans were. His vulnerability was a huge reason why he did not want Sebastian to see him in this condition, even though his other servants only aided in deteriorating his health with their poisonous concoctions claimed to be food.

Ciel continued listening to his butler's ongoing lecture about his health, even when he went on about how the young earl seemed to overstress.

It almost irritated him to realize he did not have much energy at the time to afford to raise his eyebrows to alert Sebastian that he was being bothersome, and that he will rather hear that lecture a thousand more times when he felt better.

Well, not really.

His voice was almost soothing when the shadow of mockery was gone, and it became coated with worry.

"Young Master, would you be able to sit up?" Sebastian asked, letting his hands mould perfectly on Ciel's chin, his long fingers brushing the young boy's cheeks softly. It was a surprising warmth that vanished in almost a moment, causing Ciel to shiver once he realized his butler's hands had left his cheeks; and that they had been there in the first place.

He nodded, trying to free himself slowly from what seemed to be a tangling mess of bed materials all over and around him. Sebastian, noticing his master was not making much of a progress, and stood up from his seat to pull him gently to sit up and rest his back against the wall.

Ciel frowned, resisting the urge to speak or yell. He needed to save up enough energy to get better and fast!, in order to rid himself of this much humiliation.

He watched as Sebastian walked out of the room after excusing himself and walked back with a steaming bowl on his gloved hands. The boy frowned, realizing from the horrid memories of its taste when Meirin had served it to him that he knew just what it was. Soup and medicine.

"You'll need to drink this up Young master. It also contains your medications in it." Sebastian smiled, stirring the contents as he approached Ciel, sitting on his chair beside the boy's bed.

The young earl had a clash of expressions on his face as the bowl came closer towards him, and it made the demon smile slightly.

He watched in dismay as Sebastian scooped a spoonful out of the bowl and stretched it towards him, tightening his lips and narrowing his eyes to stare warily at the spoon.

He could feel blood run up his cheeks from embarrassment of not being able to summon the courage to take a sip of the soup-and Sebastian feeding him. There hadn't been a more demeaning situation than this in all the sixteen years of his life.

Ciel's intent glare pulled away from the spoon when he heard the sound of a mild chuckle that was clearly Sebastian's.

He looked up to his butler, as the spoon retracted back to the bowl, and Sebastian stood up, placing it on the stool and taking a few, even strides towards his bed.

"Young Master…"

Sebastian ran his smooth hands softly over Ciel's damp face, brushing away the few strands of hair which was stuck on his forehead.

For a moment they both stayed still, eyes locked.

In Ciel's unreadable emotions. In Sebastian's, unreadable intentions.

Sebastian moved swiftly but gently, guiding himself to a perfect fit with his master's soft lips. A hazy realization caused Ciel to want to push the demon away, but he knew his body would not entertain such actions with his condition.

If he were healthy…what would he have done?

He pondered before being interrupted from his thoughts by the warm feeling in and around his mouth. Soft gasps overpowered Ciel's throat as he began responding naively to the kiss. The heat of his butler's hand on his pale neck made him shiver and he grabbed Sebastian's tie. Why he had pulled that gesture? He was not quite sure. His eye patch slipped from his face to hang on Sebastian's hand, which was entangled in his teal blue hair.

Sebastain pulled off with a familiar smirk on his lips. The boy gasped for air continuously- he had almost forgotten how to breathe.

Why had Sebastian kissed him? And why did he respond as if he liked it?! As if he liked it…there was not a way he would have enjoys kissing a demon…this demon…

"W- What- was that for?" Ciel muttered, unable to express the particular emotion he expected to tear on his butler.

If he were healthy, What tone would he have used to ask Sebastian that question?...

He did not quite know anymore. Sebastian was making everything so damn confusing to understand. He was clashing with himself-confusing himself.

Sebastian casted him an amused look before sitting back on his chair, stirring the soup steadily and ready to answer his master.

"Well…I felt you couldn't open your mouth so I gave you a little 'push', Young Master…" he smiled, looking up to his master who was frowning by now.

That was the reason. It was because he was reluctant to eating that Sebastian had kissed him. Ciel sighed, hoping he had never admitted seconds ago that kissing his butler wasn't actually so bad, especially since it was for such a meaningless reason.

"…and it was to show my earnest wishes for you to get better." he said, smiling genuinely for the first time. The familiar blush played on the young earl's cheeks, along with a much-confused expression before bursting out to a humorless laughter.

Yes, he could afford that. To laugh at himself for what he was seeing- it was as though he was going quite crazy at this time. He did not want to believe the demon, for all he could offer was sweet-flavored lies. However, he did, every word that came from Sebastian's lips now…and that smile. He believed it.

He sighed, looking back towards his butler.

"Feed me, Sebastian." he said weakly, trying to avoid taking a glance at the demon's perfect lips when he spoke.

"Yes, My Lord." Sebastian said, stretching the spoon once again towards Ciel, who opened his mouth with significant reluctance.

The boy noticed he was feeling quite better rather soon. He was not sure if it was the soup that was taking effect, even though that was quite unlikely yet, or the numerous kisses that he had succumbed to through the unpleasant meal. However, it was more likely to be Sebastian kissing him better.

**------------------------------------------------------**

EXTRA.

-------

"Young Master, Once you're much healthier, ill like to teach you some de-stress methods you'll quite enjoy so you don't end up like this again." Sebastian smirked.

"And what is that, Sebastian?" the young earl questioned as he took a spoonful of his soup. He was recovering rather quickly since the past few days.

Sebastian stood up, walking to him and whispering something in the boy's ear. His cheeks turned rosy immediately, eyes in shock. His butler sat back down, smiling lightly at Ciel's expression.

"So what do you say, Young Master?"

"…Get out."

---------------------------------

**How did i do?:), please review ^ ^**


End file.
